NGW New Years Bash
New Years Bash is a CAW event produced by New Gen Wrestling. Its trademark is the 30-Man & 30-Woman Ultimate Elimination which is NGW's version of the Royal Rumble. The winners of these matches will go on to SuperBrawl to compete for the Womens Championship & the World Heavyweight Championship. =Dates & Venues= =New Year's Bash 2005= This CPV aired from the Target Center on January 29. This CPV inaugurated the Rumble Roses championship & the Womens Tag Team championships. The official theme song was "Thoughtless" by Evanescence. This event was sponsored by Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Results *[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Aerith Gainsborough]] defeated Rinoa Heartilly, Usagi Tsukino and Makoto Kino to win the Rumble Roses championship' :*Aerith pinned Makoto. *'The Grove Street Gang (Carl Johnson & "Sweet" Sean Johnson) defeated Carl Brutananadilewski & Jet Li to retain the NGW Tag Team Championship' :*C.J. pinned Carl. *[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Terry Tate]] defeated Sephiroth, Cloud Strife, and Dale Earnhardt, Jr. to retain the Hardcore Championship' :*'Alucard & Bitores Mendez' attacked Cloud & Sephiroth. *Ladder match: [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Lara Croft]] & Foxxy Love defeated The Hollywood Divas (Lindsay Lohan & Britney Spears) to win the Women's Tag Team Championship' :*Lara grabbed the belts. *Hell in a Cell: Claude "Speed" Houser defeated Tommy Vercetti and Carl Johnson :*Claude pinned C.J. *Handicap Tables match: [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Ami Mizuno]] defeated Tifa Lockhart & Aerith Gainsborough to win the Women's championship & The Rumble Roses Championship' :*This was a set-up invitational for the Womens Title, made by Fredrick James Francis, who stated that if Tifa were to appear at the event, when she didn't have a scheduled match, that the Invitational will be set up. It was Ami's idea to include the Rumble Roses Title as well. :*This event is where Ami Mizuno began her 6 month "Double Title Reign". :*Aerith set the record for the Shortest Title Reign in a CPV that isn't the Hardcore Title (1 Hour, 36 Minutes, 55 Sec) *'Jet Li won the 20-Man Royal Rumble' :*Jet Li eliminated James Bond last. :*Morgan Webb is the only female entry in the Royal Rumble. :*This is Dale Earnhardt, Jr's only NGW CPV appearance. *'Monty Brown defeated Duke Nukem by submission to win the NGW Championship' :*This is the last CPV for the NGW Championship before changing it to the World Heavyweight Championship, one week later. Royal Rumble Entrants & Eliminations =New Year's Bash 2006= This CPV aired on February 25 from the FedEx Forum. This is the first year that a total of 60 wrestlers competed in two Royal Rumbles--known as the Ultimate Elimination--where they participate by gender. This CPV also inaugurated the Internet Vixens championship & the International championship. The official theme song was "24" by Jem. This event was sponsored by Ultraviolet. *This was the first NGW event to use WWE Day of Reckoning 2 & WWE Smackdown! vs. Raw 2006. Results :Pre-Show (commentated by Theo Clardy) *'Aerith Gainsborough defeated Morgan Webb, Dixie Clemets and Tifa Lockheart to win the Internet Vixens Championship' :*Aerith pinned Morgan. :*Lindsey Lohan attacked Aerith after the match. :*This is the second New Year's Bash that Aerith won a newly created NGW championship. :*This is the last time we see Aerith wearing her "classic FF7" attire. :*Morgan & Aerith were part of an 8-woman battle royal which included Stripperela, Paris Hilton, Claire Redfield, X-Tina Aguilera, Kelly Osbourne and Rei Hino. *[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Brock Samson]] defeated Squall Leonheart and Tidus to win the International Championship' :*Brock pinned Tidus. --- *Ladder match: Sailor Moon & Sailor Jupiter defeated The Simpson Sisters and Lara Croft & Foxxy Love to retain the Women's Tag Team Championships :*Makoto grabbed the belts. *Cage match: Jill Valentine defeated Theo Clardy :*A mystery man in an Orange Outfit (later revealed to be Maven) attacked Theo, allowing Jill to escape. *'Ashlee Simpson won the 30-Woman Ultimate Elimination Match' :*Ashlee eliminated Amanda last, with help from Hillary Duff. *'Duke Nukem defeated The Prince of Persia to win the World Championship' :*'Mr. Dream' attacked The Prince. :*There was a stipulation in the match that no non-members of D.W.O. may interfere. *'Tommy Vercetti won the 30-Man Ultimate Elimination Match' :*Vercetti eliminated Jet Li last. :*'Duke Nukem' appeared after the match to mock Tommy's victory. :*Shaft & Muhammad Hassan made their NGW debuts in this match. Ultimate Elimination Entrants & Eliminations Interesting Facts *This event marked the debut of NGW ring announcer Diane Buffer. *This is the first NGW CPV where another CAW fed, CCW, is involved. CCW superstars Amanda & Scarlet Spider participated in the Ultimate Eliminations. *This was the last NGW CPV appearances of Videl Satan, Android 18, Shion Uzuki,Claire Redfield, Jamie, Tidus, Monty Brown, & Coop. *'Amanda & The Rock' lasted the longest in the Ultimate Eliminations. They also set the record for most eliminations: Amanda with 13 and The Rock with 8. =New Year's Bash 2007= This CPV aired from Madison Square Garden on January 27. Results *'Rachael Ray defeated Martha Stewart' *[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Mistress Rikku]] defeated Yuna {guest enforcer Paine}' :*Paine attacked Yuna. :*This was Paine's last NGW appearance. *'Morgan Webb defeated Rinoa Heartilly to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' *'Lara Croft defeated Aerith Gainsborough to win the Internet Vixens Championship' :*Lindsey Lohan distracted Aerith during the match. *Hellhouse match: Ami Mizuno defeated Tifa Lockheart :*Winner will be entered into the Women's Ultimate Elimination as Entrant #29. :*Duke Nukem Nukular Bombed Tifa thru the cell roof. *'Mistress Rikku won the 30-Women Ultimate Elimination Match for the Undisputed Womens championship' :*Rikku eliminated Lita last. This was Lita's debut match. :*This is Ami Mizuno's Ultimate Elimination debut. :*'Stacy Keibler' was a surprise entrant. :*The Women's Title was stripped from Britney Spears at Fall Brawl: WarGames due to The O.C.'s loss. Fredrick decided to use the Women's Ultimate Elimination Match as a way to crown a new champion. This is the first time the Ultimate Elimination was decided for a vacated title. *'James Bond won the 30-Men Ultimate Elimination Match' :*Bond eliminated Marcus Fenix last. :*Brock Samson lasted the longest in the match. :*This is Duke Nukem's Ultimate Elimination debut. :*'Christian, Chris Jericho, The Big Show and Bret Hart' were surprise entrants. *'Sephiroth defeated Kurt Angle to win the World Championship' :*Fredrick James Francis attacked Angle. He then announced the birth of his faction, The Corporate Ministry. Ultimate Elimination Entrants & Eliminations Interesting Facts *Both Ultimate Elimination winners entered at number 28. *'Women's' Ultimate Elimination Winners are 0-2 at SuperBrawl. Men's Winners are 2-1. *The offical theme for this event, "Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin, was used as the second theme for the weekly show, WarZone. *This is the last NGW CPV appearances of Rachael Ray, Martha Stewart, Paris Hilton, & Barrett Wallace. =New Year's Bash 2008= This CPV aired on March 9 from the iWireless Center. The official theme song was "So Happy" by Theory of a Deadman. This CPV was sponsored by Devil May Cry 4. Results *[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Sakura Haruno]] defeated Carl Johnson by count out to retain the Million Dollar Championship' :*This is the debut of C.J's "biker" persona. :*C.J. was counted out after he was Blossom-Plexed through an announce table. *[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Danica Patrick]] defeated Makoto Kino' :*'Lindsey Lohan' attacked Makoto. *Ladder match: Cryme Tyme (J.T.G. & Shad Gaspard) defeated Duke Nukem & Brock Samson to win the NGW Tag Team Championship :*Shad grabbed the belts. *'Usagi Tsukino won the 30-Women Ultimate Elimination Match' :*Usagi eliminated Sakura Haruno last. She congratulated Usagi after the match. :*Sakura Haruno lasted the longest in this match. :*Ami Mizuno and Tifa Lockheart started the match, though they were sure they drew higher numbers. :*'Hillary Duff' debuted here as an official NGW superstar. :*'Trish Stratus' was a surprise entrant. *'Lindsay Lohan defeated Minako Aino by submission to win the Womens Championship' :*'Makoto Kino' and Danica Patrick got into a fight in the last moments of the match. *'The Rock won the 30-Men Ultimate Elimination Match :*The winner faces the World Champion at '''CAW Destiny III'. :*The Rock eliminated John Cena last. :*'Aquaman and Mr. Dream' debuted here as official NGW superstars. :*'The Rock' is the first Ultimate Elimination winner who is not officially signed to NGW. :*Lance Vance lasted the longest in this match. *[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Brock Lesnar]] defeated Theo Clardy by disqualification to retain the World Championship' :*Theo was disqualified after The Rock attacked Lesnar. :*This is the first New Years Bash that the World title was retained. Ultimate Elimination Entrants & Eliminations